


the best laid plans

by eternalmagic



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Dumb boys being dumb boys, Gen, Pre-Slash, not very shippy but it can be if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmagic/pseuds/eternalmagic
Summary: “Hey, if you get sick, I’m not taking care of you!”Flynn whirls around long enough to stick his tongue out in a rare display of immaturity.[ flynn and yuri go on a hike. it goes about as well as expected. ]





	the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm new to tales and vesperia in general, but i've fallen for this incredible world and its characters. i was chomping at the bit to write something after finishing the switch version of the definitive edition, so this was a good first stab at it. also a good way to get out of my writing slump for a little bit. bless tori for the prompt, it was perfect. enjoy!

“I still don’t think we should have done this _today_.”

Flynn glances back over his shoulder to where Yuri lags behind a few steps. He’d have thought that with flying around so high above the world with Ba’ul that Yuri would have gotten used to higher altitudes, but this seems to contradict that assumption.

“It’s going to be amazing--I promise you.” Flynn says.

Yuri purses his lips and glances once again at the clouds in the distance. “Dunno, still feel like we’ll get rained on.”

“It’s been warm and sunny all week; I’m sure it will be fine.” The knight turns back to the path ahead of him, adjusting his pack with their lunch, and continues onward.

Yuri grumbles something unintelligible behind him, but Flynn ignores it. He’d been excited to share his favorite spot in the hills and mountains around Aurnion for what felt like ages, and he was not going to let the threat of a little shower ruin his plans.

Repede bounds through the thigh-high grass and scattered trees around them, barking and panting as he darts from place to place. It's nice, knowing that their third companion was as willing to let loose as Flynn was for a little while.

They stop for one last quick break three quarters of the way to the bluff Flynn has in mind, catching their breath and sipping from the extra canteen Yuri brought with him. The sun was approaching the peak of its journey across the sky, and the valley where Aurnion lay nestled below them was as beautiful as ever. Flynn, eager to get on with the impromptu picnic, ends the break early, taking Yuri’s hand and tugging him along. Repede seems to have disappeared into the brush again, and while Flynn would usually be a bit concerned, he knows Repede can handle himself. He's got plans to focus on, anyway.

He stubbornly ignores the way the sky slowly began to darken as clouds rolled in. It _wasn’t_ going to _rain_. Not now.

Upon reaching the clearing at the top of the bluff, Yuri retracts his hand from Flynn’s grasp.

“What?”

The swordsman frowns, crossing his arms. “The sky’s about to open up, Flynn. I don’t wanna get _drenched_. Which we will, if we stay here.”

“You’re being an awfully big worrywart all of a sudden.”

“Guess you can say my self-preservation instincts have gotten stronger since meeting Estelle.” Yuri’s mouth curves up into that infuriating smirk. “I appreciate the sentiment, Flynn, and the hike was nice--but we should turn back.”

Flynn feels his face turn red--partially in anger, partially in embarrassment. He huffs, straightening up his back a little. “Fine, then. I’ll go set up and we’re going to eat, and we’ll have a lovely time.”

“Yeah, you go do that, Chief.” Yuri sets his pack on the ground and flops onto a fallen tree trunk, apparently content to wait where he is. As Flynn heads further into the clearing, he calls, “Hey, if you get sick, I’m not taking care of you!”

Flynn whirls around long enough to stick his tongue out in a rare display of immaturity. He quickly finds the spot he’d had in mind to set out the quilt he’d brought along and busies himself with putting everything out. He’s gotten out the quilt and has unfolded it when he hears the thunder. He’s in the middle of spreading it on top of the grass when the sky opens up--slowly at first, but steadily more and more rain begins to fall.

Flynn stands frozen, arms straining with a quilt growing heavy as it soaks up the rain water, and tries to ignore the way Yuri is roaring with laughter behind him. When he turns, he finds Yuri almost as drenched as he is, bangs plastered across his face as he tips his head back and laughs harder than Flynn has seen in some time.

“I told you!” He calls across the clearing, and Flynn is equal parts mad and resigned.

It was worth it.

 

“That hike was _not_ worth this.” Yuri grumbles as he lays in bed next to Flynn, nose red from where he’s been blowing into a handkerchief furiously. He looks about as miserable as Flynn himself feels.

Estelle frowns down at them, hands on her hips. “Maybe next time you’ll realize not to spend an hour out in the cold rain, Yuri.” She flicks at the swordsman’s forehead, making him groan.

Flynn huffs, finding he doesn’t quite have the energy to do more than sneeze and sniffle. Yuri waves his hand at her in acknowledgement.

“Really, you two.” Judith leans closer from her perch against the nightstand. “You’d think you would have followed Repede’s example and come back with him.”

Flynn squints, turning to Yuri. “Did...did she just say we’re not as smart as Repede?”

“I think so.”

Flynn makes a very quiet “huh” noise, and promptly passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at x-eternalmagic or howdomaddie, and on twitter as @howdomaddie! if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and tell me what you liked most! i promise it will make my day.


End file.
